


beyond this earth we live and breathe

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Communication Issues, F/F, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, tarzan au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Alex is Omega, but she has never cared to make anything of it. Until now.
Relationships: Astra & Alura In-Ze | Alura Zor-El, Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	beyond this earth we live and breathe

Alex is Omega, just as Kara is Beta and others are Alpha, but she has never cared enough about any to choose to care about that difference. Her mother wants her to, she knows, but even when she tries she doesn't feel anything more than a passing curiosity. Until now.

Now, Alex unsettles herself from her perch high in the shaded leaves and makes her way unseen along the ground through the pack larger than any pack she has ever known or heard tell, slipping into the strange den shelter after her chosen Alpha.

She turns as Alex enters, as tall as she had seemed from the trees, and waits. Her presence is not startled, or still as one afraid, simply calm and curious. Alex straightens to match. Scent in the air and ingrained in fabrics of the den is good too, not overpowering or cloying. Hair is as long as Kara’s, eyes mysterious like the depths of a split stone. She’d like to spend time examining them. Will luck, her pups will share them, and never lack for their share of attention.

Her nest, built low and tucked into the sloping wall, is also more than acceptable. It is soft, but conceals the rocky ground beneath from her knees, and with large, adequate coverings in colours Alex has only seen in fruit and summer flowers. 

She stretches out - it is comfortable and large, large enough to hold her, the Alpha and all their pups - and arches to signal her acceptance of the Alpha’s offerings. Frowns up at her (it is a very comfortable bed) when she does nothing but turn to watch her inspection. She has shown her approval of the Alpha, why are they not now already sharing ... perhaps she needs to prove her worthiness too. It is a strange thought, but not entirely unfamiliar. Alex is just unused to applying it to anyone but her sister.

Kara is Beta, true, not the more commonly sought after Omega or Alpha, but if she were to agree to every request that came her way Alex would be worn to the bone gathering food for the both of them. And this Alpha must be as, if not more, popular and sought after than even Kara. All Alex needs to do is look at the size of the pack she provides for, and the quality of her traveling den, to know that.

So. She will go hunting, and prove her prowess, and win a fine sire, but first she stretches once more and wriggles and imprints her scent on the nest. Her Alpha. No one is sneaking a claim while she is away, and she has no intention of letting the Alpha forget about her in her absence either.

Another enters the den (<<A native?>> <<Careful, you’ll startle her.>>) and Alex has her feet under her in the time it takes them to step fully through. She is skittish enough to retreat - and she can make no more progress until her return, she has no reason to stay - but goes to investigate, because this is not her Alpha, her Alpha is still standing where she has stood since Alex chose her, and yet …

The resemblance is uncanny. Their coverings are similar, and hair and eyes and height, but somehow, there is a difference. Something in the set of the head, the way the new Alpha lets her investigate without concern. Her Alpha had done the same of course, when Alex was verifying her surveillance had not let her astray, but that was different.

The newcomer is the same, but she is softer. Alex prefers hers. Not that soft is bad - Lucy might like her, if she returns from the hunt before the traveling pack moves from the area.

At that thought, she turns to mark her choice, because what if she brings her offering to Soft Alpha by mistake? That thought is enough for her to tug at hair to expose neck. Is interrupted from her preparations - if Alex has to reach upwards to mark the neck, no small prey will suit her Alpha, perhaps an overconfident tiger hunting to close to a nest will do - by a gasp and a hand at her girdle before she is quite satisfied. Twists away and makes her escape before any more grasping at her clothing is involved. Honestly, Soft Alpha has no concept of personal space. Only _her_ Alpha gets to do that.

*

**

*

Baring their location on a backwater planet with no discernible civilizations, space-capable or otherwise, and taking the nature their mission into consideration, Astra had been having a remarkably productive and satisfactory day. Overseeing the temporary base's construction is her primary concern, but there is only so much to do. The members of the Military Guild doing the labour - technically unnecessary, but extra training never went amiss - were growing accustomed to the task. Even without direct observation of their efforts, Astra knows that they have improved in efficiency from the first planet. The young researches from the xeno and biological divisions of the Science guild have sated themselves for the moment with samples from the landing site, but she will have to have escorts and perimeter set up soon.

It's not why they're here, but having multiple reinforcing goals allows a greater presence, and resources to draw upon, in this sector. Astra is heartily sick of politics, much prefers to leave it to Alura and focus on the remit of her guild, but this is not a military matter. This is about their House and the chance that the fifth habitable planet along the projected route traced from the unreached outpost may have what they seek. The training and incessant sampling are mere distractions.

With Rao's own luck, she spots one of her greater headaches approaching - no doubt intending to re-debate the allocation of habitation modules, or complain - and slips inside to start planning the search pattern. This planet has outcroppings of mineral deposits that interfere with scanners. They will have to make a visual inspection of each to eliminate the possibility of. For now, their focus is on water sources. It is both the most likely location to find traces, and a valuable resource in its own right.

Hears unannounced entrance and is glad for it. Only her lieutenants - regardless of their actual ranks, she has grown far too used to the delegation of a General to go without - and Alura would think ignore the time consuming courtesy. She is safe from meaningless make-work, for now. Turns to acknowledge, and allows ears f training to take over, because her visitor is not one of hers. Too short, for one, and leaves are typically only warn for camouflage. This must be one of the native inhabitants of this planet. She - the being shares the same basic structure as kryptonians, so she will assume gender transfers until learns otherwise - is shorter than an adult, around the height of one specializing in their guild, with superficially similar hair, no fur or scales but skin striped with low level biolumencence. Clothing consists of a skirt fashioned from strips of fur and foliage, a single piece attached with grass or vines protecting the underside of each wrist, and a primitive blade.

Astra takes care not to make any threatening moves. It is not that she is afraid, far from it, this is perhaps the most interesting thing that has happened on the entire expedition, even with those lesser rimward solarfang they had encountered and even if she did suspect an attack her tunic is a hard counter to low grade melee damage by default design, but she could be useful, if communication is established. For now, she is a curiosity. Why is she here? Astra is far from isolated. She must be curious indeed to venture through the heart of the growing encampment.

Her visitor investigates her and then, as calmly as if this were her own dwelling and not a tent she had wondered into, her bedding. She lifts a covering and displaces one of Astra's scarves (they have been in this location less than three local solar cycles, and yet) and makes herself entirely at home. Appears expectant. Of what, Astra cannot determine. She seems equally confused by her confusion, but before they can begin constructing the basics of communication - exchanging name-sounds initially she imagines, although she has yet to hear her guest speak a word and may not vocalize at all - Alura enters.

Her appearance has her bed thief on her feet like a startled _thantanra_. For her part, Alura stills as Astra had, allowing approach when Astra indicates her lack of threat. She is judged interesting - twins must be as rare in this place as on Krypton and the colonies - but it appears Astra is the Ze that has caught her intrigue, if the very close proximity and prolonged skin contact is any indication.

Startles as Alura nears her back and escapes the tent as quickly as she had appeared.

<< Did you see it? >>

<< Our visitor? She may prove useful. >>

Alura locates and retrieves her scarf, twisting the fabric in her grip until it could be used to garrote. << No. I mean - yes, perhaps. But I - the glyph on her belt. Did you see? Was it ...?>>

Astra frowns, containing the urge to pace. With Alura present the pace is too confined, and she cold hardly do so in public. Intricate design seems inconsistent with what she had observed of the rest of the apparel. Certainly the weapons she had been paying the majority of her attention to were simple and unadorned. << I had assumed they were not evolved enough to - >>

<< It was kryptonian. >>


End file.
